A Sby New Friend
by Pricat
Summary: An new kid, Sam comes to visit and is very shy but the others are unsure of him but in time become friends and try to help him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with, after rereading King Thrushnose and had to write as I used to watch some eps of this show as a kid, but Sammy wasn't in it so have imagined him as a little kid, but hope you guys like it.**

**An new kid comes to visit and he's shy, very shy so the other kids try to help him and Sammy learns to make friends.**

**The mental image of him as a kid is very adorable.**

* * *

It was a typical day at the house and the Muppet kids were curious as Nanny said an new kid was coming to visit, maybe stay but were imagining what he or she might be like.

"Maybe they like computers, or video games!" Scooter said.

"Or stunts!" Gonzo said holding Camilla his plush chicken.

"Well Nanny said the new kid would be here after nap time so we'll see. " Kermit said as they were going to play.

Later it was nap time making the kids excited meaning the new kid was coming, getting ready for nap time and hoping the new kid would want to be their friend.

Nanny smiled seeing an adult blue feathered female eagle with a youngster who wa male and hiding behind his mother which was cute.

"Sammy, don't be so shy sweetie!" she said.

"O-Okay Mommy." he said peeking out.

Nanny thought he was cute getting a better look at him, as he was blue feathered like his mother, with a tiny beak but had a backpack, and a stuffed eagle in his wing like arms smiling shyly.

"Hi I'm Sam or Sammy as my Mommy calls me.

Where are the other kids?" he questioned.

"They're taking their nap, like you need to." Micah told her son.

"Aww I wanted to play cops!" he said yawning.

"You can after you nap." Micah said picking him up gently.

She was putting him on the couch kissing his blue feathered head as he was getting sleepy with Ernest in his arms as she left.

She wanted him to get used to being here if he was going to come everyday.

"He'll be fine, especially when he meets the other kids." Nanny told her.

She left the house but would come back later.

Later the other kids were awake and getting snacks as Nanny had milk and cookies out but one question was on their young minds.

"Is the new kid here yet?" they asked.

"Yes he is, but you guys have to make him feel welcome as he's very shy and I know you guys can help him out." Nanny told them.

"Yes Nanny." they said as they were going to play.

They were seeing the new kid still asleep on the couch but Scooter was curious.

"What kind of kid do you think he is?" Skeeter asked.

"Maybe an alien, look at his beak!" Scooter replied as Kermit sighed.

He didn't think the new kid was scary or from outer space but hoped the other kids weren't like this to him when he got up from his nap, seeing him get up while still asleep.

"Tnis kid is a weirdo!" Piggy said as the others agreed.

Nanny entered seeing what was happening, remembering that Sam walked in his sleep and was trying to explain to them that Sam was a sleepwalker.

"Oh I get it, he sleepwalks, cool!" Scooter said.

"I have the feeling he might have scared the others a bit but he'll explain when he wakes up." she said.

A while later, the blue feathered youngster woke up from his nap rubbing sleep from his eyes sitting up.

He was hugging Ernest tight.

"I wonder why Mommy sent us here?

Maybe we can make friends here." he said going to get a snack.


	2. Trying To Make Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and surprised nobody reviewed yet but I'm still gonna write more but Sammy is still having trouble making friends but Scooter is helping him out.**

**I love how adorable imagininfg Sam as a kid is.**

* * *

The others were seeing Sam in the nursery playing by himself and with cars and a stuffed eagle making them wonder if he was okay, remembering what Nanny had told them that the youngster was shy, as Scooter wondered what he was doing, Skeeter too.

"Umm hey there, I'm Scoiter and that's Skeeter.

You're the new kid right, what's your name?" he said.

"Scooter!" Skeeter asked.

Sam was a little scared as he was like this around other kids, but was wanting to try since he was too used to playing by himself which worried his mother.

"I-It's okay, he was just being curious.

I'm Sam or Sammy as my Mommy calls me.

I didn't mean to scare you guys, sometimes I sleep walk and my Mom makes sure I don't get hurt.

I'm a bald eagle." he explained to both youngsters.

"Cool!

One of the kids thinks you're from outer space but he's fine and the others will warm up to you in time but you seem so shy." Scooter said.

"I am just normally used to playing by myself, as I don't really have many friends since my Mom and I moved here." he told them.

They understood but felt bad for Sam as it was not good playing by yourself hoping the other kids would understand.

Sam was following them outside into the backyard here there were lots of toys making him amazed but the others especially Piggy were unsure of him.

"He's not from outer space Rowlf." Scooter said.

"Really?" Piggy heard Kermit ask.

"Yeah he's a bald eagle and he just moved here with his Mom so he doesn't have friends." Scooter explained seeing Sam on a swing.

"Wow that must be rough not knowing anybody or having friends." Gonzo said.

"He's still weird!" Piggy said unaware the eagle had heard him.

"I think you hurt his feelings, that's not nice!" Rowlf said.

"Yeah!" Animal said.

Scooter hoped the kid was okay as he saw Sam go inside but was playing with cars but saw hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry about Piggy, she can be like that." he said.

"I-I'm used to it." he said not looking at him.

He could tell he was upset but trying not to show it, seeing him hug his stuffed eagle and spotting Camilla playing with her, pretending that Etnest and her were friends which was cute.

"Your doll is cute Sam, did your Mom make him?" Scooter asked.

"My Brandma made him for me, when I was born but I miss her.

She lives far away." Sam told him.

"I see." he said as he saw him play with cars.

Sam then heard his Mom talking to Nanny as Scooter was curious.

"I have to go home soon." he said.

"Really but you're coming back tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Maybe." he said as he was getting his backpack.

Scooter saw him leave with his Mom.

"Nanny, is Sam coming back tomorrow?"he asked.

"Yes as I have a feeling you were helping him?" she asked.

He nodded as he was going to use his computer.

He wanted to help Sam as he was sweet and needed friends, but the others would come around seeing them come inside wondering where Sam was.

"He went home with his Mom, but he'll be back tomorrow." Nanny said as they understood.

"Hey Camilla flew all the way near the couch, cool!" Gonzo said picking his plush chicken up as Scooter smirked remembering the story Sam had made up when playing with both Camilla and his doll Ernest.

"You okay Scoot?" Ketmit asked the boy.

"Not really, as Piggy did hurt Sam's feelings.

He was in here playing with cars but also Camilla, the story he maxe up was really sweet.

He's just shy, and if the others got to know him, they might like him and he might come out of his shell, not be shy." Scooter said.

"That's great!

I could tell he was shy by playing by himself and we should talk to the other kids about helping him, maybe by reminding them about the first day they came here." Kermit replied.


	3. Coming Out Of His Shell A Little

**A/N**

**More of the story and the kids are enjoying a Summery day and having fun from searching for ice cream to having an underwater adventure facing a Kraken with help from a certain shy eagle.**

**In this chapter it's a hot Summer day and the kids are having fun but during a game, Sam gets a little brave.**

* * *

"You sure there's ice cream in there, or did you hear Nanny wrong?" Scooter asked his friends the next day.

It was a very hot day and the kids had been playing outside for most of the day but knew on a hot day like this, there was normally ice cream.

"I'm sure!"Skeeter replied hearing footsteps.

It was Sam as he had just gotten Here wearing sunglasses and a light blue shirt and shorts wondering what kind of game they were playing.

"Skeeter thinks there's ice cream in the fridge but we're not sure." Scooter told him.

"Hm knowing Nanny, she probably put it here kids can't get to it." he murmured going outside as he liked days like this.

"Wow he might be right!" Gonzo said as the others agreed.

They were going outside but having fun but saw Sam on a swing by himself again which bothered Scooter as he sighed remembering last night.

"We need to talk guys, In the playhouse." Kermit said.

"Aw really?" Piggy asked following them.

They were listening as he and Scooter were explaining about how sby Sam was and that they had to try and be friends with him, making them understand.

"Yeah Scooter and I talked to him yesterday, he's pretty cool.

He was playing with Camilla and his eagle doll right Scoot?" Skeeter said.

"Yeah he was pretty happy playing by himself but we have to try." Scooter said.

They agreed but saw it was nearly lunchtime and then nap time going inside seeing Sam playing well colouring and it was pretty.

"Mommy's going to really like this Etnest, as she was sad this morning and think she misses Daddy." he said softly as they were curious.

"Hey there you okay?" Scooter asked nearly startling the kid.

"Yeah just colouring." Sam replied.

He understood but saw it was a drawing of a mother eagle and had a baby in her wings making him understand.

"My Mom was sad this morning, and missing Daddy.

Maybe this will make her feel better." he said getting hungry.

It was lunchtime anyways so was eating but quiet around the other kids but talking a bit as they understood but it was nap time but Sam was sleeping on the couch almost asleep humming something as it was something his mother sang.

He was then out like a light snoring making Nanny chuckle knowing he was making slow progress with the other kids knowing his mother was in a bad mood.

Later after nap time, the other kids were outside playing with a sprinkler that Nanny had set up but were having fun and imagining being under the sea but Scooter was wondering where Sam was, going back inside.

"I'll be back guys, okay?" he said going inside hearing sirens of a toy police car.

"This is Officer Eagle speaking, where is the bandit hiding?" he heard Sam say realising he was playing buy wearing a police officer hat and playing eith a remote control police car and action figures.

"Wow!

That's cool!" he said making Sam jump.

"Sorry if I scared you, but what kind of game were you playing and where did you get that car?" he said.

"I was playing cops like I do at home in my room as my Daddy is a cop.

The remote control car I bought with my allowance, since I get a dollar for helping Mom with chores like tidying my room, helping with the dishes.

I put my money in my money nest until I have enough for things I want like cool toys." he explained.

"Oh that's neat!

You wanna come play outside?

Nanny set up the sprinkler and it's great fun!

You don't have to be scared of the others you know?

Most of them are pretty awesome like me and Skeeter, it's just Piggy you gotta watch out for." he said seeing Sam giggle.

"Wow that's a good laugh.

Come on!

Maybe we can beat the kraken!" Scooter said.

* * *

Sam was confused by this but wanted to play outside in the sprinkler with the other kids following him into the backyard seeing the other kids playing and thrust into their imagination, being underwater.

He saw a submarine with the other kids inside but he was in a scuba suit along with Scooter seeing a huge Kraken making him frightened.

"W-What is that thing, Scooter?" he asked.

"The Kraken and the others are in big danger!" Scooter said.

Sam was shaking in fear but he had to be brave just like his alter ego Super Eagle that he drew a lot getting an idea, turning into that as Scooter and the other kids were amazed.

"Hey you, you big bully!

Leave them alone!" he demanded.

"What're you supposed to be, a super chicken?" the Kraken chuckled.

Sam growled at this as he was using super strength Yo lift the kraken twirling him around like a pretzel and throwing him away out to sea.

"Woah that was so cool!" Scooter said as they were back in the backyard as the other kids nodded.

"Wow for a shy kid, you kicked Kraken butt!" Rowlf agreed.

"How did you do that and who was that super hero you turned into?

That was so awesome!" Kermit asked as Sam blushed.

"S-Super Eagle.

He's a super hero I made up for stories and stuff.

My Daddy gave me the idea, after reading comics to me at bedtime.

He saves people using his powers and super wings to help people.

Other kids thought it was dumb, that's Wby I never showed others until now because he was the only one who could beat the Kraken." Sam explained softly.

"It's not dumb, it's pretty cool!" Gonzo said.

"Who wants ice cream?" Nanny called.

"We do!" they said going inside.

Gonzo saw Sam's stuffed eagle next to Camilla which the little alien thought cute as they were eating ice cream but Sam was feeling a little braver after playtime and this relieved Nanny, getting the phone as it was Sam's mother.

"Is she okay?" she heard Sam ask.

"She's fine but she has to see your grandmother." Nanny told him.

"Cool!" he said hearing he was staying the night.

It made him a little scared as he'd never slept away from home which Nanny understood but would help as well as the other kids.


	4. His First Sleepover

A Shy New Friend ch4

"Are you okay Sam, you never spent the night away from home huh?" Scooter asked as he and the others along with Sam were in the nursery but were playing.

"Yeah I never slept over before, but it's gonna be fun right?" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Animal said seeing them building a pillow fort making Sam impressed.

He was beginning to feel comfortable around them after playing but he was trying to hide his anxiety about sleeping away from home plus he wasn't a fan of the dark.

"Let's have fun!" Gonzo said as they agreed.

Nanny chuckled as she could hear them knowing that Sam might be anxious about sleeping away from home knowing Micah had informed her.

She saw them playing but it was nearly bedtime getting milk and cookies but saw the kids enter in pyjamas but Gonzo had Camilla in his arms the way Sam was holding Ernest.

It was now bedtime and Nanny was tucking them in but Sam was quiet as he hoped his Mom and grandmother were okay.

He was lying on his side awake but clutching Ernest tight hoping there was nothing under the beds but was sighing, getting sleepy.

Around two in the morning, the other kids were woken by an noise wondering what it was, as they thought a monster had crawled out from under the bed.

"How can you be sure, but where's Sam?" Scooter asked.

"Maybe the monster found him!" Rowlf said.

"Wait he sleepwalks remember?

This isn't good as he might get hurt!" Kermit said.

They heard crying and Nanny worrying hearing her come upstairs but saw the kids up.

"I think Sam got hurt, and might need to be checked out." she said.

They wanted to go with her hearing Sam whimper as his wing really hurt but were going to the hospital.

Sam was quiet watching the doctor put his wing in a cast as the other kids were curious but Nanny was explaining that his wing was broken, and needed to be in a cast hoping Micah wouldn't be mad.

"Wow your first sleepover turned exciting huh?" Scooter whispered to Sam.

He nodded as he was sighing but hoped his Mom wouldn't be mad.

Nanny understood seeing the other kids stare at his cast hoping that Sam's mother wouldn't be mad at him.

He sighed as his wing hurt but the other kids were hugging him gently.

He hoped that his Mom wouldn't be mad but Nanny assured him that she would explain in the morning. 


	5. A Bad Frog's Visit

A Shy New Friend ch5

The other kids and Sam saw two new kids at the nursery as one was a little boy with messy brown hair in a shirt and trousers but smiled seeing Sam hugging him making Sam chuckle as Scotter was stunned.

"Oh yeah this is Jean, our Moms let us play together but he's awesome!

Who's the other kid?" Sam told them.

Jean knew who he was as he lived in their neighbourhood but the amphibian youngster was mean as Sam understood seeing Constantine stealing Camisole,la making the others stunned.

"Hey!" Gonzo said as Constantine threw the plush chicken in the toy chest laughing.

"That was mean, Constantine.

That's why you got kicked out of daycare!" Jean said.

Constantine pushed him laughing.

"You okay?" Scooter asked.

"Yeah I'm used to it." he said.

"What's that kid's problem?" Rowlf asked.

"He's just mean guys." Jean said.

"Jean let's get Camilla back!" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Jean said as they were seeing Constantine wasn't there.

Jean was keeping watch as Sam opened the toy chest getting Camilla out, as he and Jean ran back to the others.

"Camilla!" Gonzo saiid.

"Yeah I would hate it if somebody took Ernest from me, plus Jean helped." Sam told him.

" Tbanks guys." Go zo said.

After nap time, the kids were playing outside and playing pirates but Constantine was being mean but saw Sam pushing him which made Jean mad hitting him making the others stunned including Sam.

"Big mistake Clovis!" Co eta tine said as he pushed Sam into mud.

The others were not happy with Constantine and deciding to tell Nanny.

She understood as she knew that Constantine was mischievous but being a bully she didn't like but was calling Dominic as he was Constantine's caretaker.

Sam and the others were playing but Constantine scowled as he was lonely but didn't know how to make friend's as Kermit understood but saw Nanny there as it was nap time and they were going inside.

"Naps are for babies!" Constantine said.

"But we are babies." Skeeter stated.

They were asleep but Scooter was seeing Sam afraid to sleep in case he sleep walked.

"It's okay as Nanny can help." Skeeter told him.

"Okay." the eagle kid said yawning.

Constantine sighed as he was sighing going outside.

Later Dominic was picking him up but didn't care as he was raising a Bad Frog. 


End file.
